1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical coupling element and an optical fiber connector using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a blind hole behind a lens. The blind hole is configured to receive an optical fiber. The optical fiber inserted into the blind hole needs be fixed in place by adhesive. A typical method for adhering the optical fiber in the blind hole is to firstly insert an end of the optical fiber into the blind hole, and then to inject the adhesive in the opening of the blind hole while performing further insertion of the optical fiber into the blind hole to make the adhesive fill between a sidewall of the optical fiber and an inner wall of the blind hole, finally to insert the optical fiber further into the blind hole to accomplish the assembly process. However, this method costs time and does not permit the adhesive to completely surround the sidewall of the optical fiber. This may result in a weak adhesion of the optical fiber in the blind hole and more likely to allow the optical fiber to be misaligned with the optical axis of the lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling element and an optical fiber connector which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.